The Last Goodbye
by CloudStrife01
Summary: Itachi gives Sasuke up in hope that the Akatsuki or Orochimaru doesn't get him. Now Sasuke is living with the third Hokage and grandson, in the leaf village. what lies for the Uchiha brothers in the future? more darkness? death? ItaSasu NaruSasu ItaMin
1. Chapter 1

CloudStrife01: Ok, I'm so messed up… enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye

Chapter1: Distance

The cold damp male entered the house, his clothes dripping water onto the hardwood floor as he slides his bare feet across the floor to his room, ". . ." raising his head to the handle, he jerked his head towards the darken hallway, there a candle flickered in the darkness then a figure came into view "Sasuke what are you doing out of bed?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother "There's someone peaking in the window"

He turned his body towards the door and saw the door slowly sliding open, acting on his toes; he grabs Sasuke making the boy drop the candle, blowing out before touching the floor

"Who is it?" Sasuke grabbed a fist full of his brother's soaked shirt

Silence, He held Sasuke close to him then dashed down the hallways carrying Sasuke close to him. ". . ." He threw open the door and placed Sasuke in the closet "stay here, and cover your ears"

Sasuke nodded,

Shutting the door quickly, he turned to see a long hair male standing beside the candle "What do you want?"

The man laughed "I came here for the boy"

"You will not lay a hand on my brother" He reached behind his back and pulled out a Kunai from his pouch

"I beg to differ, Itachi-san, you see. . ." he bends down and picks up the candle ". . . Sasuke has grown to an age where his skills can be used" He re-lights the candle with one look

Itachi growled "Sasuke will not be joining the Akatsuki!"

Laughing again he placed the candle on the stand beside him "Whoever said anything about the Akatsuki?"

Itachi stabbed the door shut with the Kunai then charged "OROCHIMARU!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(3 hours past)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke stood up in the closet and tried to pull the door open "…!" Sasuke pulled again but the door wouldn't budge "Nii-san!" Sasuke hits the door with his fist "Nii-San!"

The door slides open hard and there a male with grey blue skin stood, glaring down at Sasuke ". . ."

Sasuke grabs his Kunai "Where's Nii-san?"

Smiling he turned to a masked person "He's a mini Itachi, Tobi-kun"

Tobi looked over with his one eyed mask "He's so cute, I just want to kill him"

Sasuke ran underneath the male's arm and into his room, where Itachi laid, asleep "Nii-san!"

Again the male with grey blue skin appeared and lifted Sasuke from the floor and leaves the room "Be quite Sasuke-san, Itachi-Sama is resting" he carried off Sasuke through the destroyed hallway "Tobi-kun, take him. I need to get Itachi-Sama his medication" He hands of Sasuke to Tobi

Tobi held Sasuke arms length away from him ""

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: No comment. Just that I was listening my Devil may Cry Soundtrack….


	2. Drugs

CloudStrife01: Oh god this is bad, I'm getting lazy to write my own stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (can't you tell I'm copy and pasting this disclaimer)

Last Goodbye

Chapter2: Durgs  
...

Sasuke starred at the male with the one eye hole "…"

"Are you hungry Sasuke-kun?" Tobi questions the boy

Sasuke wanted to answer but kept quite (Nii-san always says not to talk to strange people)

"Well if your not, then I'll just help myself" Tobi stood up from the floor then walked over to the fridge, pulling open the door Tobi saw nothing but a rotting half eaten apple, "hmmm…" Tobi closed the door and looked to Sasuke "Your brother feeds your right?"

Sasuke nodded

"Well…" Tobi looked at Sasuke again "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Sasuke looked back down the hallway towards his room

"Go see your brother if you want, I'll be right here… starving." Tobi sits on the table

Sasuke smiled then scrabbled to his feet and ran down the hallway, careful not to break anything more; Sasuke slides open the door to find his brother sitting up drinking water "Nii-san!"

Itachi stopped drinking and placed the cup onto the floor "Sasuke"

Sasuke leaped out at Itachi wrapping his arms round his brother's neck "I'm so glade you're safe"

Itachi could smell the lavender shampoo in Sasuke's hair had his hugged his brother "at least you're safe"

The man appeared again carrying a white bag in his hand, with Tobi

Itachi held his finger over his lips

Sasuke slept in his brother's arms

Kisame walked into the room and sat down on the floor "Itachi-Sama"

"This is hard for me to do this to him…"

Tobi sits down at the door "You know it has to be done Ita-chan"

"Tobi is right, giving up Sasuke now can save him from a horrible fate" Kisame rips open the white bag "If you want, I'll go and leave him somewhere" Kisame looks at the white bottle

"To the former home, the leaf village" Itachi spoke "If I'm correct Minato should be hokage still"

"Minato?" Kisame repeats

Tobi laughs "Minato is dead; he died a while back saving the village from the nine-tailed fox, some old fart named Asuma Sarutobi, the third Hokage"

"…" Itachi held Sasuke closer to him

Kisame holds out his hand to Itachi with three white tiny pills in his hand

Tobi stood up then walked over and held out his hands "Let me take him to the village, I'll leave him on the door step of the Hokage house"

Itachi kissed Sasuke on the forehead then give him to Tobi, then takes the pills from Kisame and swallows them all "Kisame, that bag over there… I packed it with things he might want"

Kisame stood up and walked over to the door and picks up the bag, then held it in his hands "I'll go too, just wait here"

Both men left the place, leaving Itachi alone to shed forbidden tears

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi felt pain in his side, causing to wake from his sleep

"Pein is requesting to see you at once" the female with blue hair glared down at Itachi

"Konan?"

Konan glared at Itachi "Where's Kisame and Tobi?"

Itachi sits up "Do I look like their nanny?" Itachi hiding the pain in his face as he stood up from the floor bed "Get out you stupid woman"

Konan leaves the room sliding the door hard

Itachi falls to one knee, breathing heavily "What were those pills?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: OMFG Kisame drugged Itachi


	3. Leaf Village

CloudStrife01: Another one to the list

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye  
Chapter3: Leaf Village

The elder man opened his door to find a boy sleeping on his door step with a backpack set down in front of him and note hanging out "Son" He kneels down and gently shook the boy's shoulder "Hey son, you're going to catch a cold sleeping out here"

Sasuke opened his eyes, seeing the old man looking down at him "huh?"

"Come inside, you'll catch a cold sleeping on my door step" He held out his hand towards Sasuke

Sasuke took the man's hand then stood up, "Where's my brother?"

The elder man lifted the backpack from the ground and lead Sasuke into the warm home "Tell me something Sasuke, are you angry?"

"We've just met, how can I be angry?" Sasuke saw people chatting away while carrying scrolls,

"Here" He held out the letter towards Sasuke with the print facing towards the hardwood floor

Sasuke takes the paper as the elder man lowered his hand waiting, Sasuke turned the paper over and his eyes scanned the paper "…" Sasuke bowed his head, trembling; Sasuke crushed the paper in his hand

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room" He walked across the floor making no padded sound

Sasuke wiped his tears away from his face and followed the man in white  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi stood before Pein and Konan, wearing the Akatsuki clothes "Here at your request"

"Where is the young boy that follows you so?" Pein questions Sasuke's where 'bouts

"I have no clue what you're talking about Pein-San; there was no one that followed me" Itachi spoke ". . . Except for Kisame"

Pein smirked (That's right Itachi-San, forget all about that brat. . .) Pein stood up from the throne and stood beside Konan "You and Kisame are going after the 4 tailed Kyuubi"

"Understand" Itachi turned to leave the room, Itachi stopped at the dividing between light and darkness". . ." Then continued to walk into the darkness

"Konan, keep a good eye on him." Pein spoke

Konan slipped into the shadows

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisame came out from the wooded area with Tobi

"Kisame is a bad boy, giving those pills to Itachi-sama" Tobi teased "I wonder what will happen when Kisame runs out of pills for the kind hearted… I'm the cold hearted Itachi?"

Kisame smacks Tobi behind the head "Be quite, you're just lucky that I like you"

Tobi gasp "Kisame-sama loves me!" Tobi glomps Kisame bringing the fish man to his knees "Cookie?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kisame pushed Tobi away from him

"You said you loved me!" Tobi clamps onto Kisame's leg

"Stand up, Tobi get lost' Itachi glared down at the two on the ground using the Sharingan eyes

Tobi let's go of Kisame and runs off towards the cave (Now your in for it)

Kisame stood up "That little prick"

"Enough with the excuses, we are to capture the Kyuubi five then four"

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: Well, Well, Itachi has become the heartless bitch now. Notice to Ninjas that want to join into the story, please leave your information in the reviews box.

Example:

Name

Age

Ninja Rank

Ability

Weakness

Strength

Friends

Organization (option)


	4. The Kyuubi Named Naruto

CloudStrife01: I've got an OC ninja, about 3 of them.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Oceanas, or Kumi. Those belong to my siblings   
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye  
Chapter4: The Kyuubi Fox named Naruto

Sasuke his body gone heavy, causing him to wake from his sleep

"Hi, I'm Konahamaru … my grandpa says that your living with us"

Sasuke stared at Konahamaru "I am?" 

"Yeah, grandpa says that you're going to ninja school to become a great ninja, just like your brother" 

"Brother?"

Konahamaru lies beside Sasuke facing him "Yeah, Itachi. Your only brother"

"I don't remember"

"Oh" Konahamaru closed his eyes, then opens them again "Hey, you want to go out today?"

Sasuke nodded

"Get dress and I'll wait for you by the door ok?" Konahamaru rolls out of bed then stands up smiling, "Come on Sasuke-kun" Konahamaru leaves the room leaving the door open  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi waded through the shallow water as Kisame followed him closely "What were you doing with Tobi?" 

"Business, you asked me to do" Kisame replied

Itachi kept silent, 

"Itachi-sama, something wrong" 

"Shut the fuck up" Itachi stared out into the brush

Kisame also looked up and noticed traps along the water way, (I didn't even notice those traps there)

Itachi lowered his head, the suddenly looked up. The entire trap fell apart and floated to the surface of the water "move" Itachi moved forward

Kisame watched Itachi walk past the damaged traps "Who the hell is he?"

Itachi stopped in his tracks "Did he you hear the fucked I said? Or do I have to have it written across your face?"

Without anymore hesitation, Kisame walked on (Pein-Sama is too good)

A sudden thought came across Itachi's mind (Sasuke...)

Memory  
Sasuke leaped out at Itachi wrapping his arms round his brother's neck "I'm so glade you're safe" 

Itachi could smell the lavender shampoo in Sasuke's hair had his hugged his brother "at least you're safe" 

End  


"Itachi-Sama, is something wrong?" Kisame spoke "I think u need more of your medication" Kisame held out his hand with two white tiny pills

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke walked hand in hand with Konahamaru with the Hokage walking behind them "I never seen so much people in one place"

The Hokage pondered about Sasuke's comment (Never seen… something must have been done to Sasuke's memory) 

"Grandfather!" Konahamaru points to a candy shop

the old man laughed "Alright Konahamaru, take Sasuke and pick something out" He noticed a child with yellow hair running from one of the shops, with the keeper running after the child, sighing "... Naruto"

Naruto crashed into Sasuke knocking over the paper fan Uchiha "Ops sorry kid" Naruto got up then took off running

Sasuke growled then ran after Naruto

"Wait!" Konahamaru yelled after Sasuke

"Sasuke no!" The Hokage yelled after the boy

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Sasuke caught up with the boy named Naruto and grabbed his legs bringing down the blonde haired kid

"What's your problem?" Naruto turned around glaring at Sasuke

"You didn't say sorry" Sasuke glared at Naruto

Naruto smiled, "You ran after me just for that?"

Sasuke nodded

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Kisame held the man on his Samehada sword as a symbol to any on lookers of their fate if crossed "Itachi-Sama, may I ask you a question"

". . ."

"Do you know anything about your parents?"

"Do I have to tell you again?" Itachi glared at Kisame "I killed my clan and that poor excuse of a brother"

Kisame smirked. "Interesting"

Itachi turned away and felt dizzy

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: what to do next? Those pills that Kisame got from Pein are starting to lose their power of Itachi, and Sasuke forgot everything about his clan and starting a newlife with this boy Naruto…-thinking- better make the next chapter good or else the readers will roast me on a stick for the sharks to snack on.


	5. Angels

CloudStrife01: Thanks to the greedy person, not pointing at anyone (points to the girl with long hair) she broke my favorite movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the original characters Sakashi Namikaze, Oceanus Kakashi and Kira Kawazumi

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye

Chapter5: Angels

the female with the long sword in front of her polished and clean "You see, I clean sword is a happy sword" she comments

"Sakashi, shut the hell up" groaned the male with bright blonde hair, he sits up and glares at her "why don't you go and …oh"

Sakashi looks behind her to see that Hokage standing at the door with grandson by side

"Hokage-sempai"

The male stood up quickly "What can we do for you?"

"I never do this again of the Anbu . . . but I need you to bring back the young Uchiha boy. Sasuke" spoke the Hokage

"I thought the whole clan was wiped out from the pages of this village" spoke Sakashi, as she seethes her sword

"All but two, the one that killed the Clan and the one that shares the same blood as the first" explained the Hokage

"Let's go Kira, we need something to do together anyways" Sakashi grabs Kira's arm and dragged in out the door, as Sakashi past Konahamaru she messed his hair a bit "See you later for training kid"

"Please find him soon, we can't have this one lost to us" The Hokage begged

Konahamaru looked up to his grandfather "Grandpa, we should believe"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke looked behind him "Aren't we too far from the village?" Sasuke questioned Naruto

"It's just a bit further, don't be scared. I'm here" Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke

Sasuke reached out for Naruto's hand and held on to the blonde's hand (His hand is so warm…) Sasuke smiled as Naruto leads him up the rocks

Naruto squeezed Sasuke hand, pulled him along the rocky hills "this is a super awesome place; I come here a lot to get away from the village and the rules"

"What's wrong with the village?"

Naruto shook his head "Shikamaru! Choji!" Naruto waved wildly then turns back to Sasuke "Meet my buddies, they come here too" Naruto pulled Sasuke

Shikamaru saw the unknown kid "Who's the newbie?"

Choji looks up from the fishing pole "whoa…more mouths to feed" 

Naruto came running with Sasuke behind him "Hey, this is Sasuke…."

"Welcome to our humble hideaway" Shikamaru puts his book down and stood up "I'm Shikamaru, and fishing over there is Choji" Shikamaru lends close to Sasuke then whispers "Don't say anything about his weight, he'll blow his top"

"Hey fatty catch any fish?" Naruto called out to Choji

Choji turned around giving Naruto a full death glare "What did you say?"

"Uh-oh," Shikamaru hits his forehead "Now you had to just say it" Shikamaru walked towards Choji "listen Choji, he didn't mean it"

Naruto cowered behind Sasuke "If he blows, we got to run for it"

Suddenly Sasuke got lifted by a Anbu female "Well aren't you a cute one" 

Naruto looked at the women "Anbu…"

Both Choji and Shikamaru starred at the midnight beauty "…"

"Hey trouble-maker, this one is needed at home" She looked down at him with the white fox mask

Naruto shook his head "Listen here lady, Sasuke is hanging with us…so…so just buzz off"

Sasuke looked back to Naruto "…Naruto"

"Too bad, Hokage's orders" She hugged Sasuke tightly "I just can't wait till your all grown up and handsome"

Naruto grabs onto her legs, bringing the Anbu down to the ground "run Sasuke!"

Sasuke crawled out of her arms and ran towards Shikamaru and Choji "…"

"This way Sasuke" Shikamaru and Choji ran across the stream to the other side "There's only one Anbu, so there's no problem of them catching you"

Choji looked back then slammed into a person "ow that hurts"

"You and I both kid" Kira sat on the ground rubbing his stomach "Have you seen a kid that looks like this around?" Kira showed a picture of Sasuke, Kira turned his head "Ops, there he goes" Kira got up from the ground and runs after Sasuke and Shikamaru

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi dropped to the ground, (what the fuck is wrong with me?)

"Itachi-sama" Kisame kneeled down, putting his hand on Itachi's shoulder

Itachi hits Kisame's hand away "Don't touch me!"

Kisame took out the pills then starred at the bottle (These things aren't working, Pein never said anything about the side effectives)

Itachi grabbed fistfuls of grass and mud (WHY!! Its hurts so much…) Itachi bowed his head, gasping, Itachi remember a tiny bit from his past

Memory

"stay here, and cover your ears"

Sasuke nodded,

End

"Who is he!"

Kisame threw away the bottle and lifted Itachi from the ground, carrying both the Kyuubi and the upset Itachi (I'm going to approach Pein about this…) Kisame winced when Itachi stabbed him with a kunai

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chimes came from the front door of the Hokage home

"Grandpa they're back!" Konahamaru jumped to his feet and ran to the door

The maid opens the door just as Konahamaru make it "Yes?"

"Tell the Hokage-sama we have Sasuke Uchiha" Spoke Kira

The maid leaves, the Konahamaru came running "Is he okay?"

Kira looked down at the mud covered Sasuke "He's fine, a little slip in the mud that's all"

"Where's Sakashi-san?" Konahamaru looked behind Kira for the midnight beauty

"Now you think about it, she never came back with me" Kira slides closed the door

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Naruto your such a brat…" spoke Sakashi carrying the sleeping blonde down the dirt path with two solid shadow clones following behind her with Choji and Shikamaru "…And your friends"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: That's it, that's it; chapter 5 is finally done after 3 days.


	6. Memories

CloudStrife01: ok, I'm sssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooo bad, sorry to make you wait for so long. –_Bows_-

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the original characters in this story

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Last Goodbye

Chapter6: Memories

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Sasuke had woken early the next day by the third Hokage, still kind of sleepy Sasuke slowly ate his breakfast

"You should hurry and eat breakfast Sasuke, Kira will be by to take you to school shortly" spoke the Hokage

Konahamaru slept underneath the table, drooling slightly onto the pillow

Sasuke looked down to Konahamaru, and then looked up at the Hokage "…"

The Hokage laughs loudly, "I see you're not a morning person, just like my grandson" The Hokage stood from the floor and walked over to Sasuke "Come on Sasuke, go wash up and meet me at the front door" He pats Sasuke on the head lightly

Sasuke stood up and slowly walked away

A maid came into the room

"Please see to that Sasuke is ready in time"

"Yes, Lord" The maid follows Sasuke

The Hokage looked down at his grandson "Now to deal with this one" He kneeled down and gently shook his grandson

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kira waited outside in the front of the House of the Hokage, drinking coffee in a can (I wonder if this is really such a good idea)

Sasuke came walking out of the home, not quite awake yet "…" Sasuke stopped when he bumped into Kira

Kira looked at Sasuke "Not a morning person?" Kira smiled and reached down to take Sasuke by the hand "Come on spike, we'll be late for the first term session"

(It… a... chi… Itachi…) Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again (Onii-san…nii-san… Nii-san) Sasuke gasped

_Sasuke ran down the empty dark hallway "Mother, Father!" _

_"DON'T COME IN!!" Mother yelled_

_Dead silence, Sasuke enters the room, seeing his brother standing over the bodies of their parents "…"_

Sasuke fell to his knees covering his head bowing down "…NNNNOOOOOO!" Sasuke shook his head back and fourth

Kira kneeled down beside Sasuke "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sasuke pushed away Kira and took off running (He killed them…. Itachi killed… Mother… Father…) Tear trailed behind Sasuke as he ran, his heart beaded hard against his chest

"SASUKE!" Kira called after Sasuke "Damnit," Kira held his hand to his ear "Listen, Sasuke ran away… something must have scared him so badly that he starred to cry and ran away" Kira nodded "Understand" Kira leaps up into the air and vanished from sight

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisame waited in the darkness of his own world

"You have concern?" spoke the male

"You never anything about side effects… Itachi-Sama is in great deal of pain" Kisame looked down at Pein "He complains of Sasuke and stabbed me because he wouldn't let me touch him"

Pein smiled behind his collar "Kisame, this is short term…" Pein gave Kisame a small bottle "This liquid will stop the pains, and panic attacks"

"What is it?" Kisame looks at the blue liquid inside the bottle

"Merely some herbs soaking in water and some crushed flower petals" Pein lowered his head "It's a healing drink made from the Sannin herself… Konan took this from her home not too long ago"

Kisame turned his back and walked away

"Strictly speaking, it's been used to settle mental patients" Pein muttered to himself "He'll be fine as a vegetable"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi tore apart his bedding and everything in the room, spilling his own blood, Itachi tried to cut away the pain from his body "Kill… Kill the pain… Kill Sasuke…" Itachi drop to the floor trembling from exhaustion "Kill my brother… Sasuke…" Itachi eyes closed shut as he fell asleep in his own pool of blood

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: Am I a bitch or what?

Itachi: (_lies down beside Cloud_) feed me woman


	7. Love Part1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the original characters in this story

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Last Goodbye

Chapter7: Love

Sasuke ran straight towards the Uchiha Clan home, Sasuke ducked underneath the warning sign and came to a stop in front of a large building with the Uchiha paper fan painted in the middle of the star "…"

_"Anki…I can walk by myself" Whined Sasuke_

_The male kept on walking, carrying Sasuke on his back "Don't act tough, you're out of chakra"_

Sasuke bowed his head "Anki?"

Someone grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder "Hey"

Sasuke leaped back and faced the person "Naruto?"

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Naruto scratched his head

Sasuke nodded

Naruto smiled, "What are doing in a place like this?"

"I don't know" Sasuke bowed his head

Naruto took Sasuke by the hand "Hey, come and take a look at this"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kira searched the whole area for Sasuke "Where'd he go?"

A female with pale blue hair appeared, "There's no sign of Sasuke"

"Oceanus"

Oceanus ran her hand through her short hair "How about the old Uchiha area"

Kira starred "I don't think Sasuke would go there"

"He might"

Oceanus and Kira stood in silence

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi woke from his unpleasant slumber to find himself bandaged, arms, legs, and forehead "…"

"Remember anything?" Kisame spoke

Itachi starred at the ceiling "Where are we?"

"Inside the Akatsuki" Solemnly spoke Kisame

"Did I… hurt you?" Questioned Itachi

Kisame covered his leg where Itachi had stabbed him "No," Kisame clutched onto the bottle that Pein had given him (should I give it to him… … …)

Itachi pushed himself from the bed to sit up "Explain to me why I'm like this?"

"You lost your footing and fell from the cliff; I tried to grab you but… I was slow" Kisame lied

Itachi closed his eyes, (Sasuke…)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto pulled open the door to abandoned home "Come inside,"

Sasuke watched Naruto walk into the house

"No one lives here, the Uchiha clan died" Naruto spoke, holding out his hand Naruto smiled "its okay"

Sasuke smiled and walked towards Naruto and took his hand

Naruto led Sasuke down the hallway in into one of the rooms, Naruto used his free hand and slides open the door

Sasuke stepped back "…"

Naruto turn to Sasuke "What's wrong?"

"…" Sasuke pointed into the bedroom, at the picture frame

Naruto looked, "…"

Inside the picture, Sasuke, Itachi were hugging then Mom and Dad watched with a smile on both faces

"This is your home?" Naruto whispered to himself

Someone covered Naruto and Sasuke's eyes "Time to go home," the female voice whispered

Sasuke raised his hand and held the female's hand in his "I am home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: Ok feed Itachi, and done this chapter. Next is 8… … hopefully today it will be up


	8. Love Part2

CloudStrife01: I think I'm just zooming through these 2 chapters maybe I'll do the next chapter if I have enough time.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the original characters in this story. Sakashi Namikaze, Oceanus Kakashi, and Kira Kawazumi and newly added by force… Kelsey Kawazumi (Kira's twin sister… "Gemini Shadow")

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Last Goodbye

Chapter8: Love (part2)

Naruto slides the door closed (Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha… …) Naruto squeezed Sasuke hand "I'm sorry Sasuke… I didn't know your last name was Uchiha"

The female removed her hands away from Naruto and Sasuke's eyes "Let's get you boys something to eat" He stood up and held Naruto and Sasuke's hands, leading the two away from the Uchiha Clan home

Naruto starred at Sasuke "… …" tears ran down Naruto's cheeks

Sasuke wiped away his tears just as Naruto did (Why'd you show that... why did you do that to me Naruto?)

Sakashi, Kira, and Oceanus appeared

"Nee-Chan" Kira walked towards the woman

"They are fine, they saw something that no kid should ever see" she spoke softly

Kira lifts Sasuke into his arms "Come on, I'll take you ho---"

Naruto grabbed Kira by the leg starring up at the Anbu with tears in his eyes

Sakashi lifts up Naruto "Just bring them back to our place…"

Kira blushed slightly then bowed his head "ok"

Oceanus stood by Sakashi then patted Naruto on the head "I'll inform the Hokage," Oceanus looked up to the female "Good to see you again Kelsey"

Kelsey smiled. "How's the husband?"

"Perverted" Oceanus leaps up into the air

Kelsey pets Sasuke on the head "I'll be going too, I have a mission to complete" Kelsey too leaves

Sakashi looks to Kira "Shall we head home now?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakashi lies down Naruto on the bed next to Sasuke "Just have a nice sleep you two" Sakashi covers the two with the duct feather stuffed blanket then kissed Sasuke on the forehead then Naruto "Sweet dreams you two" Sakashi leaves the room to find her boyfriend wearing normal clothes, watching the news

"How are the kids?" Kira spoke as he starred at the TV

Sakashi crossed her arms "Sleeping now"

Kira turned around "Are we going to have little ones of our own?"

Sakashi blushed "K-Kira"

"Haven't it crossed your mind once?" Kira smiled

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto turned to face Sasuke who already is fast asleep; Naruto held Sasuke's hands "forgive me…" Naruto whispered then pressed his lips onto Sasuke's forehead then embraced the sleeping Uchiha, Naruto closed his eyes

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sasuke's Dream…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He turned his body towards the door and saw the door slowly sliding open, acting on his toes; he grabs Sasuke making the boy drop the candle, blowing out before touching the floor_

"_Who is it Anki?" Sasuke grabbed a fist full of his brother's soaked shirt_

_Silence, He held Sasuke close to him then dashed down the hallways carrying Sasuke close to him. ". . ." He threw open the door and placed Sasuke in the closet "stay here, and cover your ears"_

_Sasuke nodded, (Anki… I'm scared)_

_Shutting the door quickly, "What do you want?"_

_Sasuke looked up to see the Akatsuki cloak that his brother wore a few times, Sasuke reached up and grabbed the cloak pulling it off from the Hanger, the cloak completely covered Sasuke then covered his ears again (What's that noise? Is Anki fighting?) Sasuke pushed back into the closet more when something hit the door (Anki are you ok?)_

_End_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly "…" Sasuke noticed that Naruto had his arms around him, (Naruto…) Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and rested his head on Naruto's chest "Thank you…" Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss to the nose and closed his eyes again

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: Short and sweet.

Itachi: "I hate sugar, makes me sick"

CloudStrife01: Everything makes you sick (Mutters to self)

Itachi: "Let me write the next one"


	9. Four Years Later

CloudStrife01: bitter…

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye

Chapter9: Four Years Later…

12 year old Sasuke held his folded hand in front of his face while starred at the black chalk board "…"

A pink haired female came walking towards Sasuke followed by the other female population in the room "Sasuke, do you mind if I sat there?" she questioned sweetly

Sasuke grabs his messenger bag and drops it onto the chair beside him while keeping his eyes forward onto the black chalk board "…"

Naruto walked into the classroom "Hey Sasuke!"

The whole female population turned to Naruto at the front of layered the classroom

". . ." Naruto froze at the glare of the Kunoichis

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come to him with his hand by waving his left up and down

Naruto smiled then hurried up the steps "Go-Good Morning Sasuke…" Naruto bows in respect then looked on the childhood friend

Sasuke removes his black messenger bag then looked over to Naruto, giving him a kind smile "You don't need to be so formal"

The females squealed in delight at Sasuke's smile

Naruto took his place beside Sasuke then suddenly Naruto was grabbed by the blonde with her hair tied back and pink haired female "Oh shit"

Sasuke grabs Naruto by pulling the blonde close to him "Piss off, he sits next to me"

Naruto blushed (No way… Sasuke is protecting me /// )

The females dropped and let it stand, for now "You better watch it Naruto"

Naruto swallowed hard "Thank you Sasuke"

"Your so weak" Sasuke comments as he let's go Naruto "Training after school today"

Naruto slumps into his chair "great" he hits his head on the table

The sensei walks into the room "Good morning class" he eyes Naruto "Today were going to be doing our transformation jutsu test, so everyone line up over here and we'll get started" he points along the front by the chalk board "Ok, Uchiha Sasuke your first"

Sasuke stood by the steps then transformed into the sensei

"Good transformed into me" He writes down his score next to Sasuke's name "Ok, Haruno Sakura"

Sakura stepped up to the spot that Sasuke's stood in "Ok, here I go… Transform" Sakura transformed into a perfect look-a-like of the sensei

"Perfect" again he marked down a score "You're up Naruto"

Naruto became nervous and shaky "oh crap" Naruto slowly walked over to the spot were Sakura stood "ummm…" Naruto held his hands together and transformed into a naked female version on himself by mistake

Sensei squirted blood from each side of his nose falling back to the floor

Sasuke shook his head (This isn't going to pretty)

He recovered just as Naruto changed back "CUT THE CRAP NARUTO!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto weakly threw the kunai at the self made targets "Sasuke, I can't throw anymore…I'm tried" Naruto whined

Sasuke stopped to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve "Your aim sucks"

"So does yours" Naruto points to the targets with kunai sticking out from the ground or tree

Sasuke grunted "I guess we can call it a day"

"Aren't you going to scold me for using the harem jutsu?" Naruto questions as he sits down onto the grass

Sasuke takes a drink from his water bottle and tossed it over to Naruto "So that's the name of the disgusting thing?"

"Made it myself" Naruto smiled

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile himself "It wasn't half bad" he looked away from Naruto

"OH Sasuke" Naruto got up from the ground and hugged Sasuke from behind "I didn't know you were that kind of guy"

"Ge-get of me!" Sasuke tried to push Naruto away from him

"So Sasuke, where do you keep your porno?" Naruto questions with a smile

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi and Kisame walked side by side towards the Fire leaf region

(The Kyūbi no Yōkō will be ours)

"Itachi-sama, how long till we reach your old home" Kisame questions

Itachi looked up to the sky "At least a month… I have business that needs to be done in the land of snow"

"Sounds chilly" Kisame comments

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter/ bitter… what does medicine taste so bitter?

Itachi: -holding cough medicine to Cloud- Another spoonful.

CloudStrife01: bitter


	10. The Male with blonde hair

CloudStrife01: ok

CloudStrife01: ok. 10.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or the newly added Princess Taiyu of the hidden Paradise

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye

Chapter 10: The male with blonde hair

Kisame held his arms close to him "Itachi-Sama aren't you cold walking in this weather?" questioned the half froze demon shark

"We're here" Itachi stopped walked

Kisame looked around "There nothing here but that mountain"

"We're here to see him" Itachi spoke mono toned

Kunoichis in hiding, stood up from deep in the snow,

"Follow us, but you'll have to be blind folded for our Princess's sake" the female held in her hand 2 blindfolds

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke picked at his meal (Naruto lives on his own… Kira and Iruka-sensei helps out Naruto a lot…hmmmm…)

Konahamaru noticed a change in Sasuke's habits "Is something wrong onii-san?"

"…" Sasuke poked his fish in the eye, and then pushed harder causing the tiny fish's eye to poke out of its socket (Maybe I should move too…)

"Onii-san" Konahamaru nudged Sasuke

Sasuke looked at Konahamaru "Did you say something?"

"Are. You. Alright?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke picked up his fish an eats it whole (I want to live on my own… but… the Sarutobi-san is so kind to let me live with him all these years and supported me in every way… …)

Konahamaru starred at Sasuke "Grandpa sure likes to take his time doesn't he?"

No answer (maybe I can go live with Naruto…no too much to ask of a friend, and of course Sarutobi takes a long time…he's old now)

"Hey, let's go to the springs for a soak after dinner?" Konahamaru chirped,

No answer (or should I just stay here and train under Sarutobi-san and a soak in the springs does sound good)

Konahamaru growled "Ouch this soup is hot, I burnt my tong on it" Konahamaru stuck out his tong slightly

No answer (but…uhhh…on seconded thought Konahamaru would be lonely without me around to keep him company on nights like this….crap, its too much to think about….yeah, the soup is kinda hot now I think about it)

Konahamaru got annoyed with Sasuke ignoring him, then thought of an idea "Who's Naruto?"

"A friend from school…" Sasuke spoke (crap did I say that out loud? And how does he know about Naruto?) Sasuke thought

"A girlfriend" Konahamaru questions "Strange name for a girl"

Sasuke shook his head "A boy" Sasuke took a small sip of his tea then looked over to Konahamaru "So how about we head over to springs?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Itachi-sama, it's rather hot for a place in the snow country" Kisame comments

"We're inside of an inactive volcano, deep underneath the harsh environment of the snow country" Itachi explained "It's around the same time when I ran away from home and came here"

"Your were quite the young boy weren't you Itachi-sama" Kisame felt one of the Kunoichis behind him tug on his cloak, Kisame stopped walking

"Too young to remember anything" Itachi also stopped

"Well, if it isn't baby Itachi" spoke the male "Remove their blind folds" the male orders

Itachi and Kisame saw a male with spiky blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, by the male's side. A female with light purple almost lavender hair and icy blue eyes starring back at them

"You've grown so much," he comments

Kisame noticed the girl starring at Itachi only (Itachi-sama is always favored by the females… TT)

"Princess, this is Itachi Uchiha" He placed his hand on her shoulder "And that guy over there is Kisame"

The Princess looked over to Kisame "You look uncomfortable"

"Aren't you nervous about his place being blown up by the volcano?" Kisame questions

"Not the slightest bit, were safe from any enemy attack." The princess smiled "Doto Kazahana doesn't even know we're here" she spoke proudly

"Princess, you have you duties to take care of now" He spoke "I'll come and check on you later"

"Very well, give my regards to Sasuke Uchiha" she leaves quickly

Itachi growled

"Taiyu!" he yelled at the princess but she was gone

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: bitch eh?


	11. No

Disclaimer don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Last Goodbye

Chapter 11: No.

The male with blonde hair served the two, Itachi and Kisame. Freshly made Green tea, smiling the blonde sits down on the floor across from the two Akatsuki members "Now, what's the problem this time round?"

Itachi starred at his tea cup, for a brief moment then reaches out to the round cup. Sipping the hot liquid then placed the cup on the floor

Kisame became puzzled with the young Uchiha actions (Itachi-sama isn't happy with that little brat…)

"You came all this way and there's nothing that you wanted to talk about?" smile

A blush crept upon Itachi's cheeks, bowing his Itachi muttered words only that the male could hear, when done Itachi spoke towards the floor mats "Kisame get out"

Kisame stood up from his cushion that he was sitting and leaves the room, to be greeted by one of the palace maidens

"Please, follow me to the gardens." She bowed "My lady wishes to speak with you in private"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke laid back against the rocks, taking in the soothing hot water that touched his skin

"Onii-san, how are you?" Konahamaru questions the silent boy

Sasuke closed his eyes "faded"

"Explain to me" Konahamaru slides beside Sasuke's side

"I feel like a caged bird" Sasuke looked at the boy "I don't really belong with you or with grandfather"

Konahamaru looked down to the hot steamy water "you want to leave us don't you?"

Naruto came walking in then quickly hid behind the huge boulder (…oh crap)

"Yeah, I want to be able to live on my own" Sasuke pulled Konahamaru closer to him "but that means leaving you alone, and I hate the fact that there's no one there to protect you"

Konahamaru looked up at Sasuke "Leave, I'm not stopping you"

"Konahamaru, I didn't mean anything"

Konahamaru pushes himself away from Sasuke "I'm old enough to take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me"

Naruto continued to watch, listening to bond being broken by love (This can't be happening) Naruto walked out from behind the boulder (no, he can't just do that to him…) Naruto walked forward towards the hot spring, tears swelling in his eyes

Konahamaru saw the blonde walking towards them "Hey what are you doing in here?"

Sasuke stood up, holding his soaked towel around his waist "naruto…" a whisper broke through Sasuke's lips

(No, he doesn't deserve to be left alone) Naruto quickened his pace towards the springs

Konahamaru looked to Sasuke and saw the look of happiness in the eyes of the Uchiha (Is this the reason your leaving me …Us?)

"Naruto you shouldn't be in here" Sasuke spoke "This is reserved for the Hokage"

Naruto reached out towards Sasuke then glomped the Uchiha, both crashing into hot water, splashing Konahamaru "You shouldn't leave this kid alone because that feeling hurts" Naruto kept his arms around Sasuke as they both sat in the shallow spring "no one should feel that way ever"

The three boys stayed in silent

………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisame entered the humid garden, quickly spotting the princess feeding the Koi fish in the pond "You wanted to see me?"

The princess threw in some pellets into the water as the koi came to grabs the pieces of food being thrown in "I received some news from a woman claiming to be Akatsuki, she told me…" the female stood and looked to Kisame "She told of the drug that he kept feeding Uchiha, that going to effecting his ability"

"What ability?" Kisame kept his distance

"Any ability that's stronger then the rest" Taiyu walked over to the male "Listen, I haven't been the best of hostess"

Kisame cuts in "Damn straight you haven't"

Clearing her throat Taiyu continued "I'm worried about him…the both of you" Taiyu examined the huge pink and white flower "Sasuke remember shit all…"

"And I'm supposed to care because?" Kisame took a step back

Taiyu glared at Kisame ripping flower from its life source "He's starting to have a relationship with another that will cause him to suffer and the end of your life and Itachi's"

"Bullshit" Kisame turns his back on the princess "I don't believe in that kind of crap"

Taiyu grabbed Kisame's cloak "Out of all the people here, I thought that you'd understand"

"Princess, don't tease the gentleman" the blonde came walking into the garden "Itachi-san is sleeping at the moment"

Kisame leaves the area quickly

"Minato, what am I doing wrong?" Questioned the princess

Minato smiled "nothing my dear princess," Minato embraced the girl "Just go through the plan like we've discussed before, and I'll go back to Akatsuki for some much needed rest then I'll send a messenger with the new orders" Minato began to sway back and forth with Taiyu in his arms "Then, when were ready… we'll be able to close the book and end this story"

Taiyu wrapped her arms around Minato "Then I can go see mother in heaven" Taiyu buried her face in Minato's soft kimono "I'll be able to hold her again like before…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: God I'm so lazy. Promised the next chapter will be much longer and much more Yoainess in it


	12. We meet at last, Sasuke

Chapter1: Dealing with the devil

Cloudstrife01: I'm trying my best ppl to write fast as you read. Thank you for the reviews and demanding for the next chapter. Mostly demanding –smile- I love you all

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the merchandise

………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye

Chapter12: We meet as last, Sasuke

After the whole hot spring issues, Sasuke felt that he need some guidance from a pair of shinobis that new the ins and outs relationships. Sasuke approached the home then raised his hand then knocked on the door hard

The door opened slowly, "yeah?" Sakashi yawned rubbing her eyes

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sasuke looked at the woman's night clothes

Sakashi motions for Sasuke to enter "Nah, I needed to wake up anyways" Sakashi closes the door when Sasuke's walked past her "So what's wrong?" Sakashi lends against the wall

"…I need to ask a favor of you"

Sakashi looks at Sasuke then yawns again. Sakashi takes Sasuke by the shoulders then lead him into the kitchen and sits the boy down at the table "Do you like tea Sasuke?" Sakashi questioned as her arm stretched out to the top of the cupboard and pulled a round container with Kira's name labeled on it

Sasuke nodded

"Good, because talking while having tea helps me think" Sakashi removes the metal lid "So, what's matter?"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip then spoke "Naruto did something to me, and Konahamaru was there"

Sakashi turns away from the kettle to look at Sasuke "What?"

"It really made me feel uncomfortable," Sasuke starred at the flower in the middle of the table "I don't want to experience that feeling again… that feeling is reserved for my mother!" Sasuke screamed out the last part

Sakashi sighed, "What did he do?"

"Embraced me"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Next morning, yeah I know I skipped everything… but it's going to get really good. I promise

………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto walked into the classroom to see Sasuke sitting next to Sakura (Why…) Naruto walked up the steps to the top then sat down beside the shy girl and Shikamaru

Shikamaru kept his head reading his book "What's up with you, why aren't you sitting next to your boyfriend?"

Naruto blushed "We're only friends"

"Then why are you getting upset"

"I'm not!" Naruto shouted as he stood up from his sit causing the class population to stop whatever they were doing and to look at Naruto

Sasuke looked to Naruto "Shut the hell up you dope"

Naruto felt a sharp stab in his heart (sasuke…)

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Hey, sit back down"

Naruto plopped down into his chair, (why'd he do that?) Naruto questions himself

"Whatever happened between you two, don't bring here to the classroom" Shikamaru warned "people with start to talk"

Naruto nodded

"Naruto-kun" quietly spoke the female "a-are you o-o-o-okay?"

Naruto nodded once again

Shikamaru looked at the female then to Naruto "This day is already staring to suck"

Iruka-sensei came into the classroom "As you all know next week we'll be having the graduation test," Iruka looked at his clipboard "And the technique that you'll be performing is the… shadow clone"

Sasuke closed his eyes (Naruto's worst jutsu… he'll have to practice in order to pass)

"I'm counting in all of you to pass and become the best shinobis that this village ever produced" Iruka praised his students "On the other note of this, the princess of the south will be watching the test"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakashi, Kelsey, Kira and Oceanus stood in front of the Hokage in Anbu uniform waiting for the leader of the village to finish reading the red scroll. Finally the Hokage placed the scroll down onto his desk then looked up to the shinobi standing before him "Things are starting to fall out of place with the snow country"

Sakashi spoke up "Is it because of the missing princesses?"

The Hokage nodded "Princess Koyuki and Princess Taiyu, both missing from the thrones of ice and snow" The Hokage stood up and turned his back on the shinobi Anbu to stare out the window "Koyuki had Kakashi to help her escape from her uncle's hands and the people of the Yuma pushed away the twin daughters because of Koyuki's uncle"

"Kakashi doesn't know what happened to her after the escape" Oceanus spoke softly "they were separated after leaving the country"

"Then there's Uchiha tragedy"

Kira step forward "Lord Hokage, I have word of the older brother being apart of the rouge organization, the Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki?" The hokage turned to look at the young faced shinobi

"A group namely made of shinobi that betrayed the villages and countries that they served under, most of their crimes are being ruthless, thieving, murderous and unpredictable group"

"Class S missing nin" Spoke Sakashi "I've came across an Akatsuki member when in the rain nation, I've over heard them talking freely about spirit animals that lived in bodies of humans"

"I'm leaving you and Kira to gather more information about the Akatsuki, please inform the other nations about their presence and their intentions"

Both Anbu bowed then left the circular room.

"Kelsey, you'll be still keeping a close eye on Orochimaru yes?"

"Yes, he's being unusually quiet for the past weeks." Kelsey took out a white scroll from her chest plate and hands it over to the elder man "This is some information containing the current location that he's staying at"

"Of course you know Orochimaru has other places" The Hokage held the scroll in his hand "I trust you won't let me down"

"Yes" Kelsey turns to leave the room

"And?"

Oceanus nodded "Hatake has taken ill; I've been doing all his recent missions"

"There's something that you need to focus on, the Uchiha boy" The hokage sits down "Sakashi has informed me that he'll be living on his own"

"It's Itachi right?"

"The wind has told me that he'll appear before him"

"I understand"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke left the village walls to walk within the forest that concealed his home from enemies (knowing that dope, he's busy stuffing his face with ramen and playing video games) Thought Sasuke, once the boy came to his location Sasuke held his hands together making the hand sign for Horse _(–CloudStrife01: correct me if I'm wrong-)_ then quickly made two other hand signs, tiger and ox "Shadow clone technique!" At the command two identical clones of himself appeared in front of him

"Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the sharingan eyes"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi sat up from the futon, "…"

Minato looked up from his scroll "Good evening"

"My body is sore" Itachi spoke

"It's to be expected, you're a new man Itachi" Minato stood up from the cushion that he sat on and walked over to Itachi on the futon "Remember?"

Itachi looked down to the blanket covering him, "No"

"I guess another one won't hurt?" Minato smiled. Kissing Itachi on the lips gently then slowly lowering the Akatsuki member down onto the futon mattress

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke starred at the ground on all fours, his eyes filled with fear and hatred

"Your Aniki destroyed your perfect picture and replaced it with a box of shit" spoke the man behind the mask "It's up to you to figure out which is real and which is fantasy"

"…"

"So this is goodbye, but not the last… oh yeah, that young lady I saw about a few yards back seems to be pretty beaten up" The male pats Sasuke's back "Be the gentleman and take her back to your village for medical attention" He vanishes within the blowing wind

Sasuke looked up towards the thickened brush "lady?" Sasuke stood up; his bloodline of the Uchiha took over, the gentleman inside of Sasuke guided him. Sasuke went in search of the girl that the man spoke and came soon to realize that he seen this girl before. Sasuke kneeled down beside her and pressed his fingers against her neck "steady pulse" Sasuke reached underneath her shoulders, lifting her up to rest her head on his shoulder then using his other arm to lift her legs up, carrying her bridal. Sasuke made his way back to the village.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto left the hot springs with his towel around his neck then saw Sasuke running by the entrance carrying someone, becoming curious, Naruto followed Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out

Sasuke wanted to look back at Naruto but he kept going forward picking up his running pace (Just go away Naruto,) Sasuke could feel the presence of Naruto right behind him

"Sasuke wait!"

"Don't follow me!" Sasuke turned to the housing unit and leaped up to the window and pushed off to another housing unit, disappearing onto the roof

"Sasuke-kun!" A female voice chimed

Naruto leaped up to the roof top on the smaller housing unit and saw Sasuke's fan club chasing Sasuke at full force, seeing this Naruto ran after the groupies baring his fangs (why can't they just leave him alone, Sasuke isn't looking for serious relationship)

Sasuke glanced back to see his groupies trailing him closely "shit, not now…!" Sasuke saw Naruto coming to his rescue (Sakashi is right, If I'm in danger or in trouble he'll come to my rescue no matter what situation I'm in…)

"Sasuke-kun please wait for me!"

Suddenly a female with pink hair, Sakura appeared out of nowhere "Get lost Ino-pig, Sasuke belongs to me!"

Naruto smiled devilishly, "Hey girls" Naruto held his hands together making the tiger hand sign

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke sat in the waiting room feeling violated by Naruto's technique

Naruto slightly laughed "Sorry about that Sasuke, maybe I should've smoked bombed them"

"Look" Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar of his jacket "If you pull that disgusting thing ever again, I'll bury you 6 feet under"

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke became confused with Naruto's smile "What are you smiling about?"

Naruto embraced Sasuke, holding the male close to him causing Sasuke to blush a deep red. "Don't take this the wrong way" Naruto pressed his lips onto Sasuke then takes off running

Sasuke sat on the floor of the waiting room stunned. Till he saw his groupies trailing Naruto carrying kunais and anything else that was sharp and heavy "…naruto"

The uniformed nurse came into the waiting room "I've send a message to the hokage and the Anbu, you'll have to wait till both arrive"

Sasuke nodded

"is something wrong?"

"No, w-where's the washroom?" Sasuke questioned

She pointed down the hallway "the washroom signs are above the doors, you can't miss it"

Sasuke picked himself up from the floor and walked past the nurse in a daze (a kiss…my first kiss…)

_"Listen Sasuke, if it gets too dangerous… you'll have to cut the bond between you and Naruto. You love him don't you?" Sakashi questions Sasuke_

Sasuke saw the signs, the pink stick person wearing the dress and a blue stick person standing inside a white box at least a meter away from each other. Sasuke held his hand on the door with the blue male stick person (…do I?)

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned his head to see the hokage standing at the nurse's station with four Anbu members in full uniform, their faces covered with an animal spirit mask. "hokage"

"come this way"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto walked back into the medical core building rubbing his right arm "Geez this girls are complete psychos when it comes to Sasuke" Naruto noticed the grandson of the hokage sitting in the waiting room, interested, Naruto walked over to the grandson "where'd your grandpa go kid?"

Konahamaru looked up to see the blonde from the hot springs "Your Nii-san's boyfriend"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself

"Sarutobi Konahamaru" Konahamaru spoke as he played with his cross shaped star "Grandpa is busy with important stuff"

Naruto sits down next to the boy "Hey, wanna see a awesome shinobi technique?"

"Ok"

Naruto stood up and held his hands together forming the tiger hand sign "Shadow clone technique!" A small puff of smoke appeared and a poor clone of himself laying on the floor drooling from the side of its mouth

"You're not very good" Konahamaru comments

Naruto starred at his clone "son of—"Naruto got cut off with a hit to the back of the head, making the clone of himself disappear

"Don't swear in front of the child" spoke the male in white

Naruto rubbed his head while crouched down on the floor

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke watched the hokage questioned the female as he stood behind the female anbu (Purple hair… is that even possible?)

The hokage turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to come forward "This is the person that brought you here to our village"

The female gave Sasuke a warm smile, "Thank you for saving me, Sasu-chan"

Sasuke couldn't help but to blush, this female has something special that drew in Sasuke "It was no problem"

"Ohime-sama, do you know Sasuke here" the Hokage questioned the young princess

She smiled "we we're to be married"

Sasuke turned white in the face (No, this can't be true)

"It was wished by our parents, I marry Sasuke when he reaches the age of 15"

Sasuke felt his legs give away underneath from him, his world around him turned black

………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: This is getting fun now, next chapter will be better…


	13. Truth

CloudStrife01: Short and sweet. Gotta tell you, the truth sucks

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

The last Goodbye

Chapter13: Truth

Sasuke woken to Naruto looming over him "Wha-what happened--?"

"You collapsed and hit your head on the chair when you fell" Naruto spoke "you scared everyone in that room"

"Where am I?"

"In my bed, the hospital let me take you home with me" Naruto lied about the letting part

Sasuke narrowed his eyes "They let you?"

"More like… I walked out with you, your fan club caught whiff you" Naruto sat on the bed "The nurse said to have lots of rest and eat"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I'm so sleepy"

"That's the medication talking, they gave you a injection of something" Naruto closed the blinds "There, you'll be able to sleep much easier now"

"I love you…" Sasuke whispered his he drifted off to sleep "…naruto"

Naruto stood beside the bed looked down at Sasuke in shock, Naruto's heart raced "…what did you say?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi sat on the floor of room, dressed listening to Minato as the drugs took effect

Minato began to speak as he held the scroll of the Uchiha in his hands "Madara Uchiha, your master had assisted you in the killing of your Clan, your family. You both performed this slaughter under the direct orders of the Konoha's leadership…our orders. We did this because we didn't want the Uchiha to coup d'état, a revolt. You came to us after the slaughter of your Clan, with Madara saying that you didn't kill you brother because you couldn't bring yourself into killing him. You threatened us that you would be going public with this vile act, the mission; you wanted the village to have complete protection of Sasuke. Which we accepted without any further notice on the subject" Minato looked up to see Itachi shedding tears off regret, then looked down at the scroll and continued reading on "after this agreement for the protection of Sasuke, your part is to play the villain, never telling anyone of who else was involved with the mission"

"I'm supposed to make Sasuke believe I did this out of anger?" Itachi questioned as tears came rolling down his cheeks "How can I face him now… knowing I-- did this because… the village elders told me too?"

Minato rolled the scroll of Uchiha and pocketed it inside his kimono "It's your story, finished it." Minato leaves the room, leaving Itachi to soak in the truth

Kisame came walking in holding Itachi's Akatsuki cloak "Itachi-sama we must be on our way"

"Yes" Itachi wiped away the tears "To the village hidden in the leaves"

Minato hid in the shadows (this is for the best, Kushina-koi, soon we'll be making love in the blanket of stars)

………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

Cloudstrife01: yeah…I borrowed some info and had to do some hard core research, and crap about the Uchiha clan…so in other words Itachi did the village hidden in the leaves a favor because the Uchiha "was" going to revolt again the leaf… go Itachi.


	14. I love you Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Last Goodbye

Chapter 14: I love you... Sasuke

Naruto sat on the floor in his room starring at Sasuke (Love? Sasuke loves me?) Naruto lowered his head then shook back and forth then swallowed hard; Naruto looked back to sasuke sleeping in his bed, Naruto lend close to Sasuke blushing slightly then gently placed his lips onto Sasuke's lips (…can we be accepted by your friends and mine?)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The princess looked outside as the hokage entered the room "Ohime-sama"

Princess looked to the old man "Hokage-sama, is it alright that I may go and see this beautiful home of yours?"

"Ohime-Sama, we informed your visor that you're here in Konahagakure"

The female got to her hands and knees "Why'd you let him know that I was here?"

The Hokage held the girl's hand "they are very worried about you"

"Hokage-sama, they aren't my kingdom… it's a false kingdom that Doto had created to keep me caged in because his niece is still missing" the girl sat down on the bed "Now he knows I'm here and he'll cage me once again"

"Ohime-sama, were exactly did you come from?"

She bowed her head "The land of Rain, kept safe by the men there until I was later found that I'm a wanted by Doto"

The Hokage wraps his arms around the princess "We'll protect you here"

The princess hugged the Hokage smiling devilishly "thank you"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Sasuke's dream)

_"Aniki! Sasuke ran through the darkness of his mind, screaming out for Itachi "ANIKI!!" _

_"Sasuke Uchiha, come this way" a voice echoed, a light ripped apart a small hole in the blanket of darkness_

_Sasuke walked over to the light then got his hands and knees and crawled through the hole, suddenly a pair of hand lifted Sasuke into the air _

_"Your so cute and cuddle Sasu-chan" spoke Itachi smiling_

_Sasuke laughed reaching out to Itachi "baa"_

_"Aniki, an-key"_

_"Mama"_

_Itachi gave baby Sasuke a blank stare_

_"Mama" Sasuke reached out towards Itachi then grabbed his mother's lifeless body "…" Sasuke's eyes watered as he held his mom in his arms, embracing the dead woman. Sasuke screamed out_

"Hey! Sasuke!"

Sasuke thrashed in the bed knocking anything over that's near

"Sasuke stop it!" Naruto climbed onto the bed, holding Sasuke in his arms

Sasuke stopped, feeling that Naruto on top of him "…" Sasuke's heart raced

"It was a bad dream Sasuke, it's not real" Naruto held Sasuke tighter

Sasuke placed his arms on Naruto's back, bringing Naruto much closer to him "…don't let me go"

Naruto blushed, and then looked at Sasuke "Do you mean it?"

"…"

"Did you really mean it… that you l-love me" Naruto's face turned bright red

Sasuke nodded "I'm in love with you Naruto Uzumaki"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi came to a stop, "…"

"Is something wrong?"

"For a moment… there was someone watching" Itachi looked back to the snow covered plains

Kisame lowered his head "The last boat will be leaving soon, we have to hurry"

Itachi shook the feeling off and walked the snowy plain towards the harbor, still feeling kind of uneasy Itachi activated the Sharingan and took one last look out the snowy scenery, finding that there was something lurking underneath the snow watching them "what's this country's history with shinobi?"

"Just some laid back thugs using some kind magic to boast their chakra" Kisame spoke "why?"

"Just something to know for the future" Itachi walked on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minato slipped into his room unnoticed by any of the member from the Akatsuki, using a paper seal, Minato sealed the door closed just at a female came walking "sugar muffin"

"Where were you?" she questioned

Minato smiled "What do you mean?"

"You left your cell, I came down here many times" she looked at the paper seal "…"

"You're losing your mind; I was here all along" Minato walked away from the door then sits himself down onto the cot "Bring dinner sugar muffin: I'm really hungry sitting alone in the dark"

She hits the door with her fist then walked away, (He escaped somehow… I'll figure you out former hokage)

Minato laid back against the wall "Damn that was too close…" Minato covered his eyes with his arm, suddenly a blanket like cloth covered Minato completely "thanks, it was getting kinds of chilly down here" Minato removed his arm away from his arms too see a red cloud

"Welcome, you'll be partnered off with our little red head here" Spoke the male

Minato peeked over the cloak then saw the female with red hair starring at him (K-Kushina)

"I'm Reira Namikaze" Reira bowed towards Minato smiling a sad smile

The male smirked "get your ass up stairs, we have some things that we need to discuss" He turns to Reira "You know the way back don't you?"

Reira nodded

He leaves,

Minato got to his feet and ran to the woman embracing her "Kushina"

"My dear Minato" Reira who is Kushina held her lover in her arms "It's been too long since I've felt you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke from the sound of thunder from on the other side of his blinds, looking to Sasuke who is missing from his place on the bed, "Sasuke" Naruto looked around in the room, no sign of Sasuke anywhere, evening his shoes were missing from the floor "…"Naruto felt hot tears rise up from his heart and spill down his cheeks from his eyes. Naruto placed his head down onto the bed and his hand over to the already cold spot where Sasuke had been sleeping. Crying silent tears Naruto closed his eyes as more tears escaped from his closed eyes

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke stood across from the princess frowning at her "I can't marry you"

"That's fine with me, I don't need someone weak as you to marry" She smirked "your no shinobi, just a copy of the real thing"

Sasuke straighten his head "What?"

"I've met your brother, and I've come to realize that… I've got the wrong guy" She held her arms as the rain soaked into her clothes "Sorry, but… I'm afraid that you shouldn't go along with your plans"

Sasuke bowed his head "who are you?"

"Taiyu Ayumu… Sasu-chan" Taiyu whispered into Sasuke ear "The scapegoat of the Uchiha Clan and ruler of the hidden paradise"

Sasuke backed away then looked around for Taiyu "She's gone…" Sasuke came to realize that he forgotten Naruto, Sasuke ran down the street balancing his running and his weight of his grocery bag

Taiyu watched Sasuke run "My dear little paper fan… I lied to you about Itachi and lied to Itachi about knowing you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: About 3 hours of writing time… till I go into Cosplay mode till 3 am


	15. Guardians of the Snow

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Last Goodbye

Chapter 15: Guardians of the Snow

The male with black hair covering his face slightly stood up, letting go of the bloody kunai "That's the end of that problem" He looked over his shoulder at his partner covering the corpse with a snow white sheet "Rio, cover this one too"

Rio, the male with spiky green hair looked over "Sky, we can go now?"

Sky nodded "Never mind, I'll just kick on snow onto this one" Sky began kicking snow over the corpse

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi slept on the bed as Kisame sat at the desk starring out the window (Itachi does seem different…that guy must've done something to him to cause his eyes to become soft and gentle) Kisame glanced over his shoulder to see Itachi switched positions, (Itachi-sama, just how much time does it take for you to open to me?) Kisame stood up from the desk and looked down at Itachi sleeping (will you let me hold you when you're sleeping like this?) Kisame reached out to Itachi

"Touch me and I'll kill you" Itachi spoke

Kisame backed away blushing behind his high collar "Thought you might need another blanket" Kisame lied as he took off his cloak and lies it on top of Itachi then sits back down at the desk embarrassed

Itachi smiled underneath Kisame's cloak (Thank you Kisame…) Itachi snuggled deeper into the bed for some extra warmth

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke comforted the upset Naruto "What are you crying about, you had nothing in your fridge or cupboards that were healthy to consume"

"You could've left a note or something"

"Naruto" Sasuke frowned

Naruto realized that his place wasn't hospital clean "Oh" Naruto clamed down "sorry…"

"Pick up your garbage and throw it out while I clean that corner over there" Sasuke points to the would be kitchen

Naruto nods then started with the kitchen/eating area of his house "I thought that you would've left me"

Sasuke stopped his removal of the caked on dirt "I'd never do that to you" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto

"Promise?" Naruto questions Sasuke

Sasuke smiled, "Promise, just don't go tell anyone yet… I want us to be a secret"

The door burst open scaring Naruto and Sasuke, both boys stood side by side ready to strike at the intruder "Where-- oh, hey sensei! Sasuke's in here" yelled out the female in a bored tone "Your in big trouble Naruto, taking Sasuke out of the hospital"

The Hokage came walking in "Naruto!"

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto "Didn't do anything wrong, he was looking out for my best interests"

Naruto starred at Sasuke from behind, waiting from a reply from the angry adults

"I see" The hokage looked to his student then back to Sasuke "Then I guess I'll have to place Naruto under house arrest for the time being, and as for you Sasuke… you'll be going straight home till I can figure something out"

"No I won't" Sasuke stood up to the Hokage again "My place is here with Naruto"

Naruto reached out and held Sasuke's hand

The hokage looked at the boy's hands interlocked with each other (I was afraid of this… forgive me great fourth, you too were in love with the Uchiha…) The Hokage grabbed Sasuke from Naruto and dragged the boy out with the female slamming the door shut and placing a seal over the lock, keeping Naruto inside the home "You'll never see him again"

Sasuke grabbed a hold of the Hokage's hand then suddenly blacked out falling into the hands of the smoky grey haired sensei

"I'll see to Sasuke returning back safely to your home" spoke the male carrying Sasuke bridal like

"Thank you Kakashi-san"

Kakashi vanishes with Sasuke

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside Naruto's house

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto pounded on the door with his fist "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT RIGHT!!" Naruto skin starred to break open from hitting the door repeatedly, making dots of red fly from his ripped open skin "PLEASE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!" Naruto stopped hitting the door and slumped to the floor crying, his tears causing his pants to turn a darker color "please, let me hold him in my arms again…" Naruto pulled his legs close to him and laid down beside the door

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two males Rio and Sky boarded the ship just as it departed from the snow country harbor, then took one of the unmarked rooms. Sky the older of the two locked the door as Rio settles down on the one bed "Just sleep now Rio, this will be a long trip"

"Okay brother" Rio laid down on the bed then looked to Sky still standing at the door "Tuck me in?"

Sky looked over to Rio and smiled "Alright then" Sky walked over the bed then pulls the blanket from underneath Rio's feet then covers the boy up to his shoulders "Sleep you hear?"

Rio closed his eyes

Sky turned to the small window in the room (Rio's condition seems to be getting better… but…) Sky shook his head then sat down at the desk (If this is the cause of my mistake, I'll be forever Rio's brother) Sky laid his head down on the hard wood closing his eyes (If there's a way to cure his repressed memory, but… I'm kind of getting used to the fact that someone needs me…finally)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: carrying on…damn there's something in my eyes


	16. Goodbye to Kira

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Goodbye

Chapter16: Goodbye Kira

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakashi returned to the home where her and Kira shared their lives together, tried from the 3 day mission, Sakashi headed to the bedroom to find it empty, the bed made, no clothes on the floor, the book that he got from his favorite author is still in it's place since gone. Kira was nowhere to be found. Sakashi felt uneasy with the home being so quite, she walked over to the nightstand and lifted the bright orange book into her hands then turned to the calendar on the wall, the date circled in red meaning that day Kira would be home. (You should be here sleeping…) Sakashi carried the book into the living room still… no Kira "Kira?" Sakashi called out her boyfriend's name

The door opened, an anbu walked into the house holding a box in his right hand "Sakashi Namikaze?"

"Yes" Sakashi walked out the living room and saw the box in the Anbu's hand, he heart pounded hard against her chest

"This is for you…" He holds out the box towards Sakashi "…from the medical core"

Sakashi takes the box from the male and opens it; the orange book fell from Sakashi's hand and onto the floor with a loud bang following after the book hitting the floor. Sakashi starred at the blood stained head, small black box, and the broken rice gain necklace, also stained with blood "K-Kira?"

The Anbu shook his head, "There was nothing that could've been done…the damage was too severe"

Sakashi begins to tear as she picked up the small black box "What's this?"

The Anbu took the box from Sakashi then opened it, reliving the small silver ring, on the top a heart shaped diamond sparkled in the light of the room "This was in his chest plate, we thought you should have it"

Sakashi covers her mouth as the tears spilled over (You bastard…) Sakashi knees began to shake "You're such a coward!" Sakashi throw the box past the Anbu's head causing him to drop the ring and box to the floor "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" Sakashi broke into sobs, lowering herself to the floor then bowing her head "Kira you bastard… how dare you leave me" Sakashi felt the hands of the Anbu on her shoulders, looking up at him Sakashi questions him "What did he say?"

"…" Then Anbu became lost and confused "He smiled, closing his eyes saying that he'll be your wings…when you finally learned to fly on your own"

Sakashi bowed her head trembling

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mission Report__:_

_Truth be told, Kira died alone in the forest while fighting off an unknown rouge ninja. His limbs were badly torn and his face wasn't touched. The cuts in his skin tell that he was fighting someone that carried a blade. Kira was torched for 2days then died on the third day; there he was discovered by the Anbu that was sent out to search for Kira. Kira suffered. Pain… He will be remembered as a hero of the village and his name placed where hero's gather._

_Sakashi Namikaze, will be notified by Anbu. _

_ Oceanus Kakashi._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: Death is a funny thing, it comes in different forms… wonder which form death has chosen for me?


	17. Unknown chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:The Last Goodbye:

Unknown chapter

Sasuke sat in the corner of his room, his food at his feet "…"

"Sasuke you haven't touched your food" spoke the hokage

Sasuke looked away from the old man "not hungry"

"Listen Sasuke, you have every right to…"

Sasuke stood up "You damn right I have every right, you can't just pull me away from Naruto like I'm some animal and expect me to forgive you!"

Taking in what Sasuke said, the hokage turned his back on Sasuke

"Is it true that I have brother? Why isn't he here taking care of me?" Sasuke questioned "And what's the Akatsuki has to do with me?"

The hokage turns around and grabs Sasuke by the shoulders "Where'd you learn this?"

"Tobi"

"Forget what that person told you, you can't go back"

"Back to what"

Letting go of Sasuke the hokage turns and leaves the room

"BACK TO WHAT!" Sasuke yelled after the hokage

"To your true nature"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woken up to be surrounded by trees "…" sitting up quickly Naruto looked around seeing nothing but trees and a small camp fire burning

"Good evening"

Naruto turned around to see Sakashi holding three large fish hanging over her shoulder "Sakashi-Sensei"

"It's been awhile since I've taken you out like this" Sakashi walks over to Naruto then drops the fish on the ground "can you help me fetch some water for boiling?"

"Where are we?" Naruto stood up on his two legs becoming worried and scared

Sakashi had her back towards Naruto "Don't be scared it's for the best that we should be away from the village"

"I need to graduate from the academy Sakashi-sensei" Naruto pleaded "Take me back to the village"

"Why do you call me sensei?"

Naruto blinked "…because you're my teacher, you taught me about herbs"

Sakashi turned to face Naruto "I'm not your sensei, I'm your auntie"

Naruto's mind became blank from the shock "what are you saying?"

"We're related by blood, I knew your parents and your father is my brother" Sakashi spoke "I was forbidden to tell you this because my brother and the third wanted you to learn that you can't depend on others and learn to walk on your own feet" Sakashi began to tear "But you've fallen and you can't seem to stand up… I'm here to help you"

Naruto looked at the ground (my father…)

"The fourth loved you so much that he said for me to take care of you when I'm needed" Sakashi held out her hand towards Naruto "Come?"

Naruto finally noticed something strange about his aunt behavior "Is something wrong?" Naruto slowly walked towards his aunt "Where's Kira-sensei?" Naruto saw Sakashi flinch at the name then suddenly stopped himself from getting closer "…Aunt Sakashi?"

Sakashi smiled then pulled Naruto close "Sleeping, Kira is sleeping"

"Will he come here too when he wakes up?" Naruto questioned

Sakashi stroked Naruto's spiky blonde hair "He'll never wake up honey, he'll never wake up ever" Sakashi embraced Naruto hard "And you won't ever close your eyes"

Naruto began to panic "Your hurting me" Naruto tried to push away from Sakashi

"NO!" Sakashi held Naruto's tighter "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME!!"

Three figures came shooting out from the trees and held back Sakashi the male held Sakashi's right arm then the first female the left arm then the second male holding Naruto at a safe distance as the male and female struggled to hold Sakashi

"It's okay Naruto, your safe now" Spoke the male

Naruto felt the same fear that Sakashi is feeling and struck the person and ran towards his aunt "NO, let her go!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakashi's waist "don't hurt her"

"Naruto, its okay"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tobi sat on the top of the fourth's head staring out to the village below "I seen what they did to you"

Sasuke sat in silence

"You don't have to take that kind of shit from them" Tobi stood up "come with me Sasuke-kun, allow me to teach you your birth right"

"Birth right?" Sasuke looked up to Tobi in a confused manner

"Your clan is well known for the fire technique, so you should know how to use the fire to your advantage" Tobi held out his hand towards Sasuke "don't you want to protect Naruto from this village"

Sasuke reached up and grabbed a hold of Tobi's hand

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi woke to Kisame shaking his shoulder gently "what is it Kisame?"

"You should eat, it's not right for you to sleep through the night without eating anything" Kisame spoke

Itachi couldn't help himself to get annoyed with his partner. But to be honest, Kisame is right "very well" Itachi sat up feeling the chill of the air wash over him "Its cold in here"

"I'll light the iron stove for you" Kisame walked over to the iron stove in the corner of the room, kneeling down Kisame found the box of long matches then started swiping the red end on the floor, lighting the match on the first try, Kisame dropped the match into the hole and waited for a reaction. Nothing. "Stupid thing" Kisame opened the gate to look inside and found that there wasn't any wood, Kisame looked around the stove and found coal. Looking over his shoulder, Kisame saw that Itachi is in fact eating the meal that he brought in then grabs a hand full of coal and dropped it into the stove and repeated once more then finally light a fire. "Do you need anything else?" Kisame questioned as he stood then turned to face Itachi, to his surprise Itachi had fallen back asleep, but this time there is room for him to also sleep in the bed. This made Kisame respect Itachi even more, tried himself Kisame climbed into bed with Itachi, his back faced towards his partner "Good night"

Itachi slightly moaned as a response to Kisame's saying

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke to the sounds of banging on the door and soon after a voice

"Naruto!"

Naruto pulled the blanket over his head "Go away"

"Naruto please!"

Naruto got annoyed with the banging at his door (Geez , doesn't this chick every stop?) finally Naruto climbs out of bed and answers the door "What the hell do you want?" Naruto's eyes widened at the sight then began to blush

"Come quick, Iruka and the other can't control Sakashi" pleaded Oceanus "you're the only one can bring her to her senses"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakashi scratched Kakashi's arm instead of Iruka because Kakashi had intercepted the attack

"Clam down Sakashi-san" Iruka ducked underneath Kakashi's arm then grabbed hold of Sakashi by the shoulders

Sakashi pushed Iruka back but didn't hit the ground because of Kakashi catching him, quick like lighting Sakashi turned and headed towards the door with several close friends of Sakashi trying to reach out to her. (I need him!) Sakashi shut her eyes tightly then reopened them, stopping dead in her tracks

"What's the fuss?" questioned the image of the former fourth standing at the door, grinning

"Hey Sakashi, try to act more lady like" spoke Kira, now standing beside the fourth "it feels like I'm living with a boy"

"Minato…Kira…?" Sakashi reached out towards the images

Naruto came out whipping around the corner and slammed right into Sakashi "owowowowowowow" Naruto had his eyes closed tight "what'd I hit?"

Iruka grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket "Naruto what the hell are you doing here?"

Sakashi slapped away Iruka's hand, standing up with Naruto in her arms "Don't you touch him like that again"

"Sakashi, listen, were here to help" spoke Kakashi, who stood by Iruka's side "But we don't know how unless you tell us"

Sakashi looked down to Naruto who is looking up at her "I want to live with Naruto"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and worried looks, except Iruka and Kakashi

Naruto slightly laughed "really?"

"More then anything"

"I agree" Iruka spoke

Oceanus smiled "same"

"We'll just sweep this under the rug and forget that this ever happened, it'll be just between us" Kakashi spoke

Everyone nodded in agreement

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke walked into the classroom finding that sensei wasn't in yet, feeling exhausted Sasuke decided to sit in the first row instead of sitting in the back row, his legs wouldn't be able to make the trip anyways even if he tried to that is. (I wonder if Naruto will show up today for class?)

"Sorry for being late, I had some issues that needed to be resolved" Iruka came walking in with Naruto, who had a huge smile on his face "Now today's lesson with be a review for your exam in two days"

Naruto nearly tripped on his own feet "TWO DAYS!! WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Sasuke saw his opportunity and grabbed Naruto by his hand then forced him to sit down beside him without Iruka yelling back at the blonde "Quiet"

Naruto blushed, looking down, Sasuke still held onto his hand "S-sasuke"

Iruka eyed the two then continued on with his lesson plan

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto whispering in his ear "I missed you"

Naruto's smiled appeared again on his face "Me too"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: Sorry about the wait folks, this anime convention is killing me. As well as sewing like six different cosplays and work. When this weekend is over I'll be updating more often with the stories.


	18. Day 1 of training

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:The Last Goodbye:

Chapter 17: Day 1 of training

Sasuke and Naruto escaped the hoard of sasuke groupies and found a quite place to have some alone time with each other

"Hey Sasuke, look what I got from my aunt" Naruto pulled out a red box with a small fox engraved in the corner "oh…" Naruto saw Sasuke sleeping on the grass peacefully, but to Naruto's concern burns on his lips showed much more clearly, since Sasuke's high collar was lowered down to his neck "what were you doing?" Naruto whispered as he put his lunch box on the grass, crawling over, Naruto lies on his tummy and took a closer look at Sasuke and saw burns on the boy's finger tips and hand. Naruto blushed as he kissed Sasuke's burns on his finger tips then to Sasuke's hand, blushing more, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and kissed the burns on Sasuke's lips

"AAAIIIEEEEEE!"

Naruto quickly pulled away, turning to see his former crush and her rival standing in shock "Sakura, Ino"

Sasuke stirred in his sleep

"NARUTO KISSED SASUKE!!" Ino screamed out

Sakura reached out to Naruto and grabbed the classmate by the front of the jacket but quickly pulled away "huh?"

Sasuke weakly held Naruto in his arms, hiding his face behind Naruto's shoulder "Just get the fuck away from me," Sasuke glared "Stay away from Naruto and myself, you hear me?"

Both girls ran off

Sasuke relaxed his tense body

"Sasuke…" Naruto lowered himself to the ground with Sasuke on his back, now both are sitting on the ground "How…"

"Just don't think…"Sasuke closed his eyes "…" once again Sasuke fell asleep, this time, on Naruto

Naruto looked up towards the sky "Will be forever as one" Naruto reached up and held Sasuke's hand in his

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the boat arrived at the docks of the mist village, there the two members of the Akatsuki and the two members of the trackers met.

"What are you looking at boy?" Kisame raised his voice at the younger one

Rio hid behind Sky still staring at Kisame

Sky blocked the two's path "Your friend as a short temper"

"He's leashed" spoke Itachi

Sky looked at Kisame "I'd look too, your skin is so blue…that to me I'd think your shark related"

Itachi looked up to Kisame then back to the boy "What is your name?"

"I'm Sky Uchiha,"

Itachi's lips parted slightly

"I thought all the Uchiha were wiped out" Kisame spoke

"I was taken by a person behind a black and orange mask, but that's all I could remember" Sky took Rio by his hand "Might I inquire your names?"

"Cloud Strife" Itachi lied

"Zack Fair" Kisame lied

Sky bows then turns his back on them "be careful, someone might confuse you with being in the Akatsuki" Sky walked off, holding Rio's hand tightly

Itachi and Kisame watched the two boys vanish into the crowd

"Sky, our first cousin… he was like Sasuke's twin in many ways" Itachi comments

Kisame looked down at Itachi "…Itachi-sama?"

"Let's go Kisame" Itachi walked forward,

Kisame follows (You're starting to remember that kind heart of yours… this is a bad sign for us)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Iruka looked down the list of names on his class list then looked up to his students, some were kicking the dirt and most were sitting in it "Well, today will be throwing shuriken at these targets" Iruka looked over at the straw made targets "I'll be grading you on your style and most importantly accuracy, alright first up…." Iruka randomly selects a student's name from his list "Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto stood at the line, Naruto held four shurikens in each hand then throws them back handed missing the target completely on the first try then hitting the target with all four on the second try "…I did it"

"Nice job" Iruka right down a grade on his clip board "Ino Yamanaka"

Naruto sat on the ground at Sasuke's feet "I sucked"

"Try to remember which hand is better at accuracy…" Sasuke watched Ino do a fail throw with the third shuriken then looked down to Naruto, feeling bad for Naruto, Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto's head "you'll do better next time"

Naruto smiled, looking up at Sasuke "Thanks"

"Hinata Hyuga"

Both Naruto and Sasuke watched Hinata try to throw her first shuriken, but she cut herself on the star crossed metal tool.

"Here" the princess placed a band aid on Hinata's finger "Hold it like this" the princess held the shuriken throw the hole in the middle with her middle finger then wrapped her fourth finger on one of the points at the base and threw it underhanded, hitting the target straight through the target and into the tree

The students, including Iruka were amazed at the strength of the throw

"Try it"

Hinata copied the technique of throwing the cross star, strangely the same thing happened "I-I did I-it" Hinata spoke excitedly in a hush soft voice

Iruka approached the princess "The hokage didn't mention you coming here"

"I thought it would be nice to visit the school" Smiling, "But don't worry, I've got any escort"

Sakashi stood some distance away "…"

Iruka's mood changed, "I see… Nate River" Iruka graded Hinata "How is it that you know the shinobi arts?"

"My first body guard, Sara, she taught me basic jutsu" the princess spoke sadly "She died saving me from this man that tried to kidnap me"

"So you owe yourself to be that ninja that Sara wanted you to be" Iruka looked over at his student trying to cheat "YOU FAIL!"

Nate dropped his shuriken "but how?"

"Come and meet me after class Nate, Sakura Haruno!"

The princess looked over to Sasuke and Naruto then to Sakashi "Sakashi-san doesn't look anything alike her nephew"

"She changed, grew out her hair. Dyed it midnight blue, wearing contact lenses and trying to act differently…people said that she looked a lot like her older brother" Iruka watched Sakura "…it's hard on her now"

"Yes, she had told me. And I had listened" The princess smiled "And I've made a pact with the hokage, that Naruto's schoolings shall be covered and Sakashi will receive a suitable home…but something tells me that she'll want to preserve the one that she' currently living in" the princess sighed "also…" she lowered her voice "Sasuke, I've been told that he should return with me."

"But the graduation examinations are in two days" Iruka argued

The princess sighed "I've tried to reason, but the hokage had insisted that he must leave this village"

"But if he leaves now, won't he be labeled as snow shinobi?"

Sasuke stood within ear shot "No, I won't leave."

Both turned to see Sasuke

"Believe me; I don't want to take you with me" spoke the princess "I've got things that I don't want an outsider to look at"

Iruka looked to the princess "things"

"I don't want to discuss this any further" The princess left huffing mad

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky emerged from the washroom scratching his back above the waist line of his pants "There's got to be an easier way to travel…" Sky stopped and looked up to see Itachi wearing dark clothes,

"Are you finished bitching?" Itachi questions

Sky frowned "So your staying here too Cloud?" Sky questions stepping aside

Itachi nodded, "sleep well" Itachi entered the washroom, slamming the door shut behind him

Sky pulled out a folded piece of paper then unfolded it (Itachi Uchiha, killed everyone) Sky dropped the paper on the floor then walked back to his room on the second floor of the inn (I'll get you…)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rio walked down the hallway carrying a brown paper bag, smiling, Rio's smiled faded

"Oh, it's you again" Kisame glared at the green haired male "Well, what do you want?"

Rio held up the brown bag towards Kisame shutting his eyes closed

"What?" Kisame grabbed the bag "This for me?"

"Food, sorry" Rio bowed then took off running down the hallway towards the second floor staircase

Kisame looked at the paper bag and opened it "Chinese…and dango?" Kisame closed the bag then carried it back to the room "I should yell at people more often"

Rio stood on the first step of the stairs smiling to himself (heh, Kisame Hoshigaki this is the end for you)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakashi took off her boots then throw them in the corner of the room "I'm so exhausted…"

Naruto came running into the room "You said you'll teach me to master the shadow clone jutsu to pass my exam!" Naruto pulled on Sakashi's arm

Sakashi swayed back and forth as Naruto pulled on her arm "Fine" Sakashi reached into the back pocket of her Anbu pants "here" Sakashi give Naruto her wallet "Go get food, and we'll talk"

Naruto made a face "Food?"

"Anything, just don't get anything too fattening" Sakashi laid back her head on the couch

Naruto got off the couch and looked at the wallet "ano… Is ramen okay?"

"Yes, that's fine…" Sakashi closed her eyes "whatever…is…goo…"

Naruto looked around the room then spotted a blanket in the clean laundry basket, quickly Naruto grabbed the blanket then covered Sakashi "Sleep tight…auntie"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke hit the ground hard, causing the boy to puke out the box lunch that Naruto had brought. After emptying his stomach contents on the ground Sasuke wiped his mouth then glared at the man standing before him

"Geez, what the hell did you eat?" spoke Tobi, reached out to Sasuke, Tobi grabbed Sasuke by the arm and lifted the boy to his feet "Attack me if your to kill me"

Sasuke drew his kunai from around his neck

Tobi laughs "What's that little shit going to do to me?"

Sasuke held his breathe as he pushed himself forward concealing the small kunai in his hand

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01: Training sucks when your with Tobi


	19. Rain

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

:The Last Goodbye:

Chapter 18: Rain

Naruto woke to the smell of bacon, waking fully from the aroma, Naruto climbs out of bed and into the walks down into the kitchen to find Sakashi drinking coffee and reading the morning Konaha newspaper "Morning"

"Sorry about last night, watching a princess isn't easy" Sakashi puts down the newspaper and smiled at Naruto "how about you skip class and come with me to work?"

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement

"Yeah, I'll just get a kid sized anbu uniform made for you" Sakashi stood up "eat up, we won't be able to stop for lunch"

Naruto sits his butt down on the chair and began eating everything on his plate

Sakashi walks over to the phone, "hey Shika, can you do me a favor" Sakashi glanced over to Naruto "Put Naruto Uzumaki on the list for the princess's bodyguards….yes I know there will be some problems, but I have faith in this kid…"Sakashi reached out and stroked the frame of Kira's picture "He'll be able to get things done easier then we could do…size does matter in this mission" Sakashi smiled, "better get a kid sized uniform ready" Sakashi puts the receiver down then looked over to Naruto "we'll need to go and get briefed on today's schedule"

Naruto nodded

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kisame woke with the harshest wakening known to man

"Get up you lazy fish man" the old woman hit Kisame with the broom "you've been sleeping in the toilet in for since last night"

"Eh? What the hell are you going on about?" Kisame turned to see the old woman rise the broom once again, but stopped the oncoming attack from the old woman "get lost" Kisame pushed the woman back with her broom

The woman landed on her behind, "you mean old fish man" the woman started screaming "Rapist! Someone help me!"

Kisame starred at the woman "listen lady, I wouldn't rape you if you were 12"

"Ooohh! Someone help please me!" the old woman tore a part of her kimono and loosened her obi belt "rapist!"

Kisame became disgusted with the old bag and quickly left the hall before anyone could show up for the aid of his whacked out old woman (for crying out loud…) Kisame came to their room to discover everything that he owned is missing, the sword, Akatsuki cloak, extra weapons, supplies, everything gone "What the fuck" Kisame hurried over to see if Itachi had run off but to his shock, the man laid on the floor by the floor table "Itachi-sama!" Kisame got to the floor beside the man "Itachi-sama" Kisame shook the man gentle

Itachi opened his eyes, seeing that the fish man is the one who woke him "Kis-Kisame?"

"Are you alright?!" Kisame help Itachi to sit up

"…" Itachi held his forehead "what happened?"

Kisame looked on the table and saw the food that Rio gave them had been tampered with, small powered like crystals littered the food with it's medical spell "…that little brat"

Itachi noticed the small crystals in the food as well "…"

"I hate to tell you this, but we've been robbed" Kisame added to the problem

"What?!" Itachi stood up fast, to his body it's the wrong choice, Itachi fell on Kisame hard, weak and helpless "I-I can't move"

Kisame looked at watch Itachi was eating, "These ones are green, not white"

"I need a doctor…" Beads of sweat appeared on Itachi's forehead

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakashi entered the small room with the new addition to the black ops team "well then, what's on for today?"

The hokage looked up from the desk and held out a white scroll "These are the outlines of your duties, Oceanus and Kakashi will be on this one with you, we've received word that the red clouds were in the area"

(Red clouds…) Naruto repeated to himself

Sakashi took the scroll from the hokage then turned, "let's go"

Naruto nodded then followed Sakashi out the door, but suddenly stopped by the hokage's words

"You love the Uchiha don't you?" hokage looked at the scrolls laid out in front of him

Naruto nodded

"Protect him,"

Naruto starred at the hokage

"Recently Sasuke has been sneaking out of the house at night, and returning home at dawn" the hokage stood from the chair then walked around the desk

Naruto felt threatened by the old man, and took two steps back towards the door

"he's completely exhausted, the burns on his face and hands are getting worse and worse…" he reached out and patted the top of Naruto's head "just don't let him follow that path as the rest of the Uchiha did, down that path of fiery death"

"Sir"

The hokage removed the white mask from Naruto's face "Since you know that you're the son of the fourth, I'm going to tell you this…" the hokage stared for a moment then spoke "You really are like your father" the placed the mask on Naruto's face then turned Naruto to face the door "Alright, go. Stay close to your mentors, and protect the princess if she were Sasuke"

Naruto runs out the door, meeting with his only family

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, I just spaced out for a second" Naruto lied

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rio and Sky walked side by side carrying the stolen things that they took from the two Akatsuki members

"Sky nii-san" Rio looked up to his brother figure "Why do I carry this?" Rio held the sword higher on his shoulder

Sky sighed "remember when I tried to carry it Rio?" Sky showed his hands to Rio "that blade hurt me, and it didn't hurt you" Sky chose his words carefully

"Sky nii-san, does it hurt?"

Sky closed his hand into a fist "No, not anymore because you asked me" Sky lied "Let's dump these clothes somewhere and keep whatever we need, ok?"

Rio nodded "can I have this sword?"

"Sure, you look better with it then that guy **Zack**"

Rio smiled

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto came across Sasuke eating at the outdoor café that he is supposed be to watching the princess eat, but deiced to go and see Sasuke before the chick made he appearance

Sasuke opened his mouth then started nibbling on the green dango ball

"Sasuke, you look bad" Naruto spoke behind the white fox mask

Sasuke looked up "It's none of your business, leave me alone" Sasuke turned his back on Naruto

"Sasuke it's me" Naruto kneeled down beside Sasuke, putting his hand on the boy's lap "naruto"

Sasuke looked at Naruto once more "what are doing…wearing that?"

"Sakashi asked me to help her to look after the princess"

"That's why you ditched school?" Sasuke became angry

Naruto shook his head "Sakashi said that you weren't in school either…"

Sasuke removed the white mask "Just kiss me you idiot" Sasuke pressed his lips on Naruto's soft lips

Suddenly something white and soft covered both of their heads "so that people won't watch you," spoke the princess

Both boys smiled and continued on with their kiss, feeling each other's back with their hands, their tongs intertwining. Sasuke moaned inside of Naruto's mouth, all this… is being done as the shield of kimono silk the comfort them both. When both we're satisfied, both slowly parted from each other as the silk parted along with them

"Thank you" spoke Naruto

Sasuke blushed. As while as the princess "next time, please don't moan or anything" The princess walked off, embarrassed

Both boys smiled,

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Omg I forgot about Minato and Kushina)

Minato marched through the rain carrying an infant underneath his cloak

Kushina slipped on the rock and fell forwards but quickly caught by Minato's free hand "…"

"You alright Kushina?" questioned Minato

"Yeah" Kushina replied "It's getting hard to move on, I don't understand why this infant is so important to Pein"

Minato looked up to see a group of sound shinobi standing before them "Kushina, take the child"

(1 week before)

Kushina and Minato stood side be side in front of Pein and Konan

"Your mission is to take this infant from the home of the mist village that's located by the…incomplete bridge"

"An infant, but why bother?" Kushina questioned Pein

Konan raised her hand towards Kushina but Minato grabbed the blue haired woman's wrist "…unhanded me"

"You will not raise your hand against another unless it's yourself" Minato deathly spoke

"Enough, the both of you" Pein spoke calmly "just do what you're told, or you're the one that's going to explain to Kakuzu why we past up a 150,000 ryo deal"

"He's the guy with the thing?" Minato points to his face

Pein became annoyed with the blonde "JUST GET OUT!"

(Now)

Minato stood over the corpses of the sound shinobi "Let's go, we've got till dawn of tomorrow to deliver the care package"

Kushina walked on towards Minato holding the infant close to her, still the rain fell hard on their bodies, telling them not to return.

Two figures in the rain came walking and discovered the 5 bodies in the middle of the road,

"Yuck, someone had fun tearing these guys apart" the male kicked aside a severed arm into the grass

The second male had no interest in the vulgar display of lust to kill "We've got to hurry, this rain is starting to soak through these clothes"

"R-right"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky and Rio watched the rain fall from inside a small road side restaurant "Hey Rio, did you want something to eat while were here?"

"Dango and ice tea!" Rio threw his arms into the air as he stood on the chair that his butt was occupying

Sky looked at Rio then sighed with a smile "Okay… but just sit down"

"Ok" Rio sat down quickly

A young male came walking "you want to order something?"

"Dango and Ice tea for this guy here" Sky points to Rio with his index finger

Rio smiled

"Then I'll just get bento box with green tea"

"Sure thing…" the male saw the sword leaning against the wall "Cool sword"

Rio smiled more" That's mine, I won it from a guy that couldn't beat me in a game of dice"

"Congratulations to you on your awesome win" the male leaves the two alone

Sky stared down Rio

"Should've said something else?" Rio questioned Sky's stare

Sky toned down the stare "No, you're good at playing dice games anyways, that part of the lie is real"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minato and Kushina saw a small restaurant on the side of the road, then started running towards the small place. Quickly the couple made it to the small in and is greeted by an elder woman

"Table for two please"

The elder woman nodded "Please this way"

Kushina looked to the left of her and saw to young boys talking while enjoying their meal. But suddenly her attention is caught by the giant cloth wrapped sword leaning against the wall (Isn't that…)

"Right here"

Minato pulled out the chair for Kushina "Just dango and green tea"

"Oh and some warm milk in a bottle please" Kushina added.

The elder woman watched Minato reach inside of Kushina's cloak to pull out a sleeping infant "oh my, he's such a sweet thing"

"My sister asked me to take him to see our father" Kushina lied

"What a good sister you are" spoke the elder woman, leaving the woman disappeared behind the sheet

Minato rocked the infant "you're an only child"

"I lied"

"Oh my god" Minato acted shock "you're a liar"

"And you're an asshole" Kushina shifted her eyes over to the two boys

Minato turned his head and saw the sword "Well, that's a big sword for a little guy like you"

Rio looked up from his Dango "I can handle it"

"What's its name?" Minato questions

Rio fell silent

"Its name is Samehada" the large male lifted the sword from its resting place leaning agaisnt the wall

Minato smiled "Hi"

The second male looked away blushing

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………CloudStrife01: Kisame and Itachi had caught up with Rio and Sky, oh yeah. Graphic death on next chapter


	20. To Readers

To readers…

OMFG the outmost tragic course had taken place, my work, my blood, my tears, and long lonely nights have all been in vain. This puts me in a rotting pickle, my love and my world in my hands is gone. Stolen from me in a matter of minutes, my PSP

Now since this a serious matter for me, everything that I had ready to post will be set back about 2 months and other things about a year. Right now I'm focused on getting the stories back, so that means that I'll be putting more time in writing all the stories and less school works and cosplay

Hopefully I'll have this next chapter up by early Sunday or next week. Thanks for sticking with me and "please wait for me…"

PS. Cloud and Zack says "hi"

CloudStrife01


End file.
